


Re e regina degli scacchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Stony.





	1. Chapter 1

Re e regina degli scacchi

★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:   Marvel.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt: Con l’alluce intrappolato tra le chele di un granchio

★  Genere: Romantico  
★  Bonus: Genitori!AU

Cap.1 Divertimento al mare

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, afferrò Peter per il pannolino e lo sollevò.

Il bambino ridacchiò, allungò le mani verso il suo viso e dimenò i piedi.

Tony appoggiò il piccolo sulle proprie gambe e alzò il capo, indicò davanti a sé, con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Lo vedi quello? Quello è un pessimo genitore, un ghiacciolo e non devi diventare assolutamente come lui” disse.

Steve era intento a correre per la spiaggia, gridando, un granchio gli si era attaccato con la chela all’alluce.

“Certo, il tuo papà lo ama, perché è divertente, ma non per questo tua madre è meno idiota”. Proseguì Tony.

[102].

★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
★ Fandom:  Marvel.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: Overdose di coca-cola ghiacciata.

★  Genere: Azione.

★  Bonus: HarryPotterAU!

Cap.2 Nella foresta proibita

“Tony, te l’avevo detto che avresti fatto overdose di coca-cola ghiacciata. La caffeina ti è andata al cervello e ti ha distrutto il buon senso che non avevi! Il freddo ha aiutato ad annebbiare il tutto” sbraitò Steven. Era ritto alle spalle di Stark ed entrambi stavano schiantando ragni giganti.

“Suvvia, solo perché sono un mago purosangue, non vuol dire che non sappia sopportare un po’ di cola. Questo lo sto facendo solo perché è divertente” ribatté Tony. La sua sciarpa Corvonero ondeggiava.

“Rischiare di farci uccidere o, peggio, espellere?!” ringhiò il Grifondoro.

“Devi rivedere le tue priorità, capitano della squadra di Quidditch” rispose Stark.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqBon82l2Cw.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
★ Fandom:  Marvel.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt: A e B si incontrano durante un temporale estivo, rifugiandosi sotto la stessa tettoia abbandonata.

★  Genere: Angst.

★  Bonus: PompieriAU!

Cap.3 Dopo aver perso tutto

Anthony era scosso da una serie di tremiti, gli occhi arrossati, i capelli castani gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso annerito dalla cenere, solcato dalle gocce di pioggia. Guardava la casa in fiamme, dei pompieri erano intenti a spegnerla. Si nascose sotto una tettoia abbandonata.

Un pompiere lo raggiunse e lo avvolse in una coperta.

“Piccolo…” iniziò con voce roca.

Tony guardò il suo viso liscio, i capelli biondi e gli occhi color cielo, arrossendo.

“Sì, i miei genitori sono morti. C’era solo l’un percento di possibilità che si salvassero. Scoprirete che l’incendio è stato doloso” disse con tono meccanico.

Steve lo abbracciò.

“Va tutto bene” lo consolò.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTXOoxSRUgQ.

★ Autore: Milady Silvia  
★ Fandom:  Marvel.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt: La piscina dell'hotel e i tuffi dal terrazzo del primo piano!

★  Genere: Fantasy.

★  Bonus: Esplorazioni notturne!

DemonhunterAU!

Cap.4 A caccia

Steve caricò il fucile, appoggiandoselo sulla spalla, strisciando lungo la parete.

“Almeno il venerdì sera pensavo di averlo libero” sussurrò. I suoi piedi pestarono cocci di vetro e pezzi di calcinaccio. “Invece dobbiamo dare la caccia a questo demone in un albergo maledetto” si lamentò.

Tony ghignò e si affacciò dal terrazzo del primo piano.

“Qui sotto c’è ancora la piscina. Ti va un tuffo in questa nostra esplorazione notturna?” domandò.

Steve lo raggiunse, la fronte corrugata.

“Non sei un po’ troppo scoperto qui?” chiese.

Un grosso demone nero ricoperto di peluria, con sei corna e quattro occhi, saltò fuori dalla piscina.

“Eccolo!” dissero i due in coro.

[108].

★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:  Marvel.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Fare amicizia con sirena/tritone.

★ Genere: Urban Fantasy.

★ Bonus: Soli in casa.

Cap.5 Un tritone sotto casa

Tony si sdraiò sul divano, sbuffò un paio di volte, e sbadigliò.

“Niente in tv, niente alieni o terroristi. J., che ne dici di organizzare una bella festa? Per una volta che siamo soli in casa, donne ed alcool non dovrebbero mancare” disse, spegnendo la televisione.

“Non credo che la signorina Potts approverebbe” rispose l’A.I.

“Non avrei dovuto programmarti così noioso” si lamentò Tony.

“Signore, rilevato uno sconosciuto nella spiaggia privata” disse J.

“Finalmente un po’ di azione. Immagine sugli schermi” ordinò.

Su uno schermo olografico comparve l’immagine di un tritone, esanime sulla battigia. Corti capelli biondi e coda azzurro chiaro.

“Andiamo a fare amicizia, sembra averne bisogno” disse Tony.

[110].

AU scolastica.

★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:   Marvel.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt traccia: 37. A convince B a saltare l’ora di chimica.

Cap.6 Convincimento

“Avanti, Capitano. Non sarà da questa lezione di chimica che dipenderà tutta la tua carriera scolastica” disse Tony. Appoggiò la mano sulla porta a vetri della classe, si sentiva un brusio di voci provenire dall’interno.

“S-Stark…”. Iniziò a dire Steve, stringendo i libri al proprio petto.

“Anche perché potrei darti delle motivazioni che potrebbero interessarti” disse Tony, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Non penso” borbottò Rogers.

Tony si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, sporgendosi e lo baciò. Steve chiuse gli occhi, sporgendosi in avanti e ricambiò al bacio.

Tony si staccò.

“Allora, ti va di fare ‘biologia’?” domandò.

“V-va bene” esalò Steve, seguendolo.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ4fY2MmRbk.

Cap.8 Bambinone

Tony osservò Steve sbadigliare, sdraiarsi nel letto e affondare il capo nel cuscino. Allungò la mano e giocherellò con il ciuffo che gli ricadeva voluminoso sulla fronte.

Steve sbuffò e si sdraiò su un fianco.

“Oh, Capitano, vuoi il gioco duro” soffiò Stark con voce calda. Osservò la schiena massiccia di Steve e si sporse, gli afferrò le coperte e gliele scostò.

“Tony!” si lamentò Steve. Si voltò e guardò l’inventore avvolte dalle coperte.

“Sì, Capitano?” domandò con voce angelica, battendo le ciglia. I suoi occhi erano leggermente più grandi del normale.

“Tienile pure, Stark” borbottò Steve.

Tony ghignò e chiuse gli occhi.

< Ama infastidirmi, bambinone > pensò Rogers. 

[110].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ina3nKHGwek.

Cap.9 Messaggini

“Friday, il solito” disse Tony. Si accomodò nella poltrona ruotabile, accese una serie di schermi olografici, scorrendoli con una mano abbronzata, con l’altra si portò una tazza di caffè alle labbra.

“Anche oggi, il Capitano Rogers ha iniziato a scriverle un quantitativo rilevante di messaggi, cancellandoli prima d’inviarglieli. Come da sua richiesta, sono entrata all’interno dell’apparecchio, salvandoli. Caricamento in corso” disse la voce femminile dell’A.I..

Tony ghignò, leggendo il primo apparso.

< Tony, spero che tu stia bene. Mi manchi come l’aria. Lo so che a parole non riesco a dirtelo…>. 

Passò al secondo:

< Stark, spero tu non stia facendo cazza*e>.

< Il mio bipolare > pensò Tony.

[109].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQwwiKw842E. 

Cap.10 Peluche gigante

Steve saltò, affondando nella zampa morbida del peluche. Le orecchie del gigantesco coniglio toccavano il soffitto, mentre al suo collo c’era un papillon rosso.

Tony si appoggiò contro la parete, una mano appoggiata sul fianco lasciato leggermente scoperto dalla maglietta smanicata, nera e aderente. Con l’altra mano si portò un bicchiere di liquore alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

“Non devi fingere che ti piaccia. Lo so che è un regalo insolito” disse.

Steve si alzò seduto, le gote arrossate e le iridi azzurre liquide. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.

“Scherzi? È semplicemente stupendo!” gridò.

“Modestamente, come tutto quello che faccio” rispose Tony.

[107].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQwwiKw842E.

Cap.11 Gli occhi di Tony

Steve alzò il capo e osservò l’alba apparire da dietro il Campidoglio, facendo splendere di riflessi rosati il candido marmo. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo che gli copriva la fronte rosea, sotto il cappuccio della felpa grigia. Accelerò, continuando a correre, sentendo il sudore fargli pizzicare la pelle.

< A quest’ora Tony starà andando a dormire, dopo un’altra notte passata a inventare. Svegliarsi ogni giorno e trovare il letto vuoto… non poter incontrare i suoi occhi. Quegli stupendi occhi color caffè, puntellati da pagliuzze d’oro con un cuore simile al cioccolato fuso. Chissà come sono appena svegli > rifletté.

[102].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnAcHUXO1wE.

RATING RED!

Cap.12 69

Steve arrossì, osservando i glutei sodi di Tony, socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide, mentre Tony iniziava ad accarezzargli i suoi.

“Q-questa posizione… è possibile?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Lasciati andare Cap, questa è anche una delle più facili. Non vorrai sempre e solo fare la missionaria?” domandò Stark, con voce calda. Gli passò la lingua sui glutei e le gambe di Steve fremettero, chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a massaggiare i glutei di Tony con gli occhi chiusi. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

< Alla fine, riesce sempre a convincermi a fare qualsiasi cosa > pensò.

[105].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEIXhmDiR10.

Cap.13 Non commuoverti

Tony finse di detergersi una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio e inspirò rumorosamente dal naso.

“Non ci credo, tu, ‘vecchio del giurassico’ come sei, ti sei deciso a seguirmi nella via delle _nerdate_ ” disse.

Steve sbuffò sonoramente.

“Smettila di fare tutte queste storie. Ho solo detto che vedrò questa serie televisiva con te. Ci devi tenere tanto se compri cofanetti con tutte quelle puntate a prezzi esorbitanti” borbottò.

Tony si sedette accanto a lui.

“Mi raccomando. Non ti commuovere come fai con i tuoi noiosissimi romantici di guerra” lo punzecchiò.

Steve avvampò e volse lo sguardo.

“Non ho mai pianto davanti a un film” borbottò.

[103].

Ringraio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gpo-rrvgPGI.

Cap.14 Rigetto

“Tony” sussurrò Steve. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e Stark gliela scostò.

“Devi metterti a letto. Ti potrei preparare qualcosa di caldo…” disse Rogers.

Tony si voltò di scatto.

“Cosa? Un brodino caldo? Capiscle, non ho bisogno di una mammina amorevole. Là fuori oggi, senza di me, va la sareste vista abbastanza male, mi sembra. Perciò, ti conviene iniziare ad accettare l’idea che sarà lì con voi anche alla prossima missione.

O mamma chioccia preferisce la distruzione del mondo a qualche mia linea di febbre?” domandò sarcastico.

< Quando voglio aiutarlo, si chiude a riccio > pensò Steve, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

[104].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kwu3P3LVC0I.

Cap.15 Sfrontatezza

“Oh, Sharon, che bello rivederti” disse Steve. Porse la mano all’agente 13 che gli sorrise e gliela strinse.

“Anche per me. Da quando gli Avengers si sono riuniti per combinare disastri, ignorando gli accordi di Sokovia, non ti ho più visto” disse la bionda con tono velenoso.

Tony afferrò Steve per un braccio, lo strattonò, facendolo abbassare alla sua altezza, e lo sbatté contro un tavolo. Lo premette con il proprio corpo, ghignò guardando gli occhi di Sharon, e del resto dei clienti del ristorante, fissarli. Baciò appassionatamente Steve che, con un mugolio di piacere, schiuse le labbra rosse, ricambiandolo. 

[100].

Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRxVR1OKSiM.

Cap.16 Gelosia

“Io non sono geloso. Insomma, lo aveva detto lui che era in rotta con Pepper. Ed ora appare la notizia che si stanno per sposarsi. 

È ovvio che sia solo una mossa pubblicitaria. Ora che si è alleato con il governo, avrà perso parecchia popolarità” si lamentò Steve.

Natasha roteò gli occhi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Io gli avevo chiesto se Pepper ‘aspettava’ e lui mi ha risposto che era una pausa di riflessione. Ora, invece, guardali…” borbottò Steve. 

Erano entrambi accomodati su un letto dalle coperte sporche. 

“Vuoi fargli la morale solo perché ha trovato la felicità?” chiese Natasha.

Steve grugnì.

[105].

La prima musica che risuona è: Them there eye di Billie Holiday. 

La seconda musica che risuona è: Back in black degli AC/DC.

Cap.17 La musica del cuore

Steve era intento a pennellare il viso di Tony, una serie di candide perle tra i capelli castani mossi. Steve si muoveva ondeggiando, piegando la testa, mentre nella stanza risuonava la melodia. Rogers la fischiettava, intento a tratteggiare gli occhi di Stark.

“Mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho guardato negli occhi” canticchiò, seguendo le parole della cantante.

La radio si spense, iniziò a risuonare un ritmo veloce.

“Tornato in nero!” cantò Tony, entrando nella stanza. 

< Inizio ad amare la sua ‘robaccia’ > pensò Steve.

[108].

Au scolastica.

Cap.18 Colpevole con classe

Tony uscì dal cubicolo del bagno, raggiunse il lavandino, lavandosi le mani. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide una scritta che riportava il suo nome: “È stato Stark a far esplodere il laboratorio di chimica”.

Corrugò la fronte ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Peccato che sia stato tu Banner e si vede benissimo che quella è la tua calligrafia >. Infilò la testa sotto il getto d’acqua del rubinetto.

< Da quando sono venuto al mondo, è sempre tutta colpa mia. Gente come Banner non ha il coraggio di prendersi le sue responsabilità > pensò.

“Se devo vestire i panni del colpevole, lo farò con classe” sussurrò.

[109].

Steve insegnante d’arte, Tony allievo precoce al M.I.T.. AU.

Cap.19 L’amore del mio allievo

Steve stava camminando con una pila di quaderni davanti a sé, si muoveva a destra e a sinistra nel tentativo di non farli cadere.

Tony, era intento a correre dietro una mano artificiale, dorata di ruote.

“Ferro Vecchio, se non ti fermi subito, ti renderò un tostapane!” gridò, percorrendo il corridoio. Teneva un quaderno vermiglio sotto il braccio.

Andò a sbattere contro Rogers, che cadde a terra rovesciando tutti i quaderni.

“Scusi professore!” gridò Tony. Si rialzò e prese un altro quaderno, dalla medesima copertina rossa.

Steve sospirò e recuperò i quaderni da terra, notò quello di Tony e lo aprì. Arrossì, vedendo il proprio nome all’interno di un cuoricino.

[110].

Cap.20 Ansia da genitori I° parte

Steve si affacciò alla porta, Tony si appoggiò sulla sua schiena, Rogers sbirciò all’interno.

Peter era seduto sul letto e guardava un ombrello appoggiato sulle sue spalle.

“Dovresti andargli a parlare” bisbigliò Steven.

“Perché io? Sei tu quello bravo” ribatté Tony.

“Tu, con la pizza” ribatté Steve. Tony sbuffò e si staccò da lui, indietreggiò e lo guardò allontanarsi. Sbirciò a sua volta e corrugò la fronte.

< Quello non è il suo ombrello, non aveva Hello Kitty, che io ricordi > pensò. Si voltò e vide Steve tornare, portava tra le braccia un cartone della pizza.

“Tieni” mormorò Rogers, porgendoglielo.

[101].

Seguito di: Ansia da genitori I° parte.

Cap.21 Ansia da genitori II° parte

Tony ticchettò sulla gamba di Peter, che si spostò, facendo sedere Stark sul letto.

Tony gli porse il cartone della pizza, Peter appoggiò l’ombrello sul letto, prendendo lo scatolo con entrambe le mani.

“Tua ‘madre’ voleva che ti parlassi” disse Stark.

“Mi sorprende non abbia cucinato lui. Così mi sembra di essere in castigo. Mi dispiace di non essere sceso a mangiare, ero un po’ giù di morale” ammise Peter.

“Quell’ombrello non è tuo” disse Tony.

“Hai centrato il problema. L’ho preso per sbaglio fuori da scuola. Era di un mio compagno, Wade, che ho incontrato solo due volte. Mi chiedevo se scusarmi” ammise Parker.

“Fallo” lo incoraggiò Stark.

[109].

Ringrazio ance solo chi legge.

Au in cui  Steve conosce Tony quando questo si presta come modello di nudo.

Cap.22 Il modello dell’artista

Steve si pulì le dita con l’acquaragia e sospirò pesantemente, guardò la tela bianca, spostò lo sguardo su un triclino colmo di cuscini.

“Oggi viene il nuovo modello” sussurrò.

< Se me ne mandano un altro inaffidabile come Burnes, giuro che ammazzo qualcuno > pensò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.

Sentì bussare, raggiunse la porta e aprì. Sgranò gli occhi, facendosi da parte, lasciando entrare un giovane ignudo.

“So-solitamente… si spogliano qui” esalò. 

“Preferisco venire preparato” rispose Tony, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Steve arrossì, deglutendo a vuoto, osservando il fisico abbronzato e scolpito di Stark.

< Divino > pensò. 

[105].

Scritta per il Giorno 27: Descrivi/disegna la rottura di una tua OTP. 

E cosa c’è di peggio che la Civil War e di quanto fanno male gli Stony?

Cap.23 _Divided we fall_

Steve si allontanò da Bucky e abbassò lo scudo, osservò Tony togliersi la maschera dell’armatura e abbassò lo sguardo.

< Abbiamo perso la squadra, siamo andati oltre la linea. Tra noi è finita, forse per sempre, eppure sono felice che lui sia qui. 

Qualcosa si è rotto, non possiamo semplicemente cancellare quello che è accaduto, ma vorrei poterlo fare > pensò Rogers.

“Ross non sa che sono qui, vorrei che non lo sapesse. Altrimenti dovrei arrestarmi da solo” disse Tony.

“E richiederebbe parecchie scartoffie” disse ironico Steve.

Tony fece un mezzo ghigno.

“È un piacere vederti, Tony” esalò Steve.

“Idem” mormorò roco Stark rauco.

[104].

Avengers Academy AU!

Cap.24 Incontro/scontro

Steve teneva in bocca una fetta di pane tostato ed era intento a correre.

< Non è possibile! Sto riuscendo a fare tardi proprio il primo giorno di lezione! > pensò. Si guardò intorno e sbuffò, passando accanto a un cespuglio.

< Mi sono perso! > gemette mentalmente. Accelerò, attraversando l’angolo e andò a sbattere contro Tony, intento a camminare sorseggiando un caffè. Entrambi caddero a terra.

“M-mi dispiace…” gemette Steve, massaggiandosi il capo, guardando il bicchiere dell’altro per terra.

Tony si rialzò.

“Sembri nei guai. Una mano?” chiese. Si rialzò e gliela porse.

“Mi accompagneresti per il Campus? Non so dove andare” gemette Steve.

“ _Of course, darling_ ” rispose Stark.

Family!AU.

Cap.25 Disordine

“Hai ridotto questa macchina a un porcile!” si lamentò Steve.

Tony si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso e ghignò.

“Non esagerare. L’ho solo resa un po’ vissuta” disse.

“Sei peggio di nostro figlio Peter” borbottò Steve, gettando la carta di un cheeseburger in una busta. Afferrò una merendina aperta.

“ _Ehy_ , quello non lo buttare. È ancora commestibile” disse Tony, togliendogliela di mano.

“Non eri tu quello che voleva evitare l’inquinamento?” borbottò Steve.

“Precisino” lo riprese Tony.

“Io non sono un precisino” si lamentò Steve.

“Sì, che lo sei” ribatté Tony, addentando rumorosamente la merendina.

Steve sbuffò sonoramente. 

[100].

Cap.26 Estasi estetica

La luce del sole colpiva una mela di cristallo blu appoggiata al davanzale di marmo della finestra, la foglia del gioiello era d’argento.

Gli effetti di luce blu si riflettevano sul pavimento di marmo liscio.

Steve li fissava, le sue iridi azzurre erano puntellate da pagliuzze verde smeraldo.

“Come mai così serio, Capitano?” domandò Tony. Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli accarezzò le spalle nude e muscolose, le sue dita bollenti sfioravano la pelle pallida dell’altro.

“Non lo sono sempre?” chiese Steve.

“Di solito noioso, non serio” ribatté Tony.

“Penso che tutto questo sia troppo perfetto per essere vero” rispose Steve.

[103].

Cap.27 Amanti nella musica

Tony muoveva delicatamente le dita sul pianoforte, facendo scattare con durezza solo le dita a martelletto, mentre le note dell’allegretto che stava eseguendo risuonavano per la casa, gli arpeggi risuonavano dolci alle orecchie di Steve.

Rogers era steso a faccia in giù sul divano e lo ascoltava, tratteggiando figure di volti ed edifici sul foglio. Uno dopo l’altro prendevano forma uomini e donne vestiti riccamente davanti a un trionfante teatro, mentre i chiaroscuri della matita davano la sensazione delle luci e coloravano tutte quelle figure che sembravano prendere consistenza sulla carta.

La musica suonata da Stark gli riempiva il petto di calore, dandogli un vigore che rendeva più precise e desiderose le sue mani. Un ciuffo biondo si muoveva mentre faceva scattare la testa, quasi a tempo di musica, poteva sentire i capelli solleticargli il viso roseo.

Tony teneva la schiena ritta, ma si sporgeva avanti e indietro, ondeggiando, allargando le mani per raggiungere un’ottava, le sue gambe longilinee si muovevano per permettergli di raggiungere i pedali e le sue spalle massicce fremevano, quando alzava e abbassava le braccia. Il suo intero corpo si lasciava trasportare dalla musica, mentre lo spartito si svolgeva nella sua mente. Chiudeva gli occhi, per visualizzarlo. 

[201, doubledrabble].


	2. Cap.28 Festeggiamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieri è stato il 100 compleanno di Steve Rogers.

Ieri è stato il 100 compleanno di Steve Rogers.

Cap.28 Festeggiamo

 

Steve era intento a guardare le due candeline da 10, a cui una delle due era stato tolto l’uno perché venisse fuori la scritta: “100”. Sospirò, massaggiandosi il collo e udì un tonfo metallico alle sue spalle.

< Non pensavo che sarei vissuto così tanto, pur considerando il siero. Eppure non mi sento affatto così vecchio > pensò.

“Stark, sei rientrato?” domandò. La ciocca di capelli biondo cenere gli ondeggiava davanti al viso pallido e squadrato.

“Cap, dovresti festeggiare. Ormai hai fatto il secolo, hai un’età veneranda” udì la voce di Tony deformata dall’armatura.

“E come dovrei festeggiare di preciso?” chiese, voltandosi.

Tony indossava un’armatura azzurra, rossa e argentea, con una stella sul petto.

“Beh, Cap. Ho fatto quest’armatura solo ed esclusivamente per te. So quanto vuoi che io ‘mi metta l’armatura’” soffiò. Si alzò il caschetto di metallo e ghignò, Steve ridacchiò e aderì al corpo di metallo. 

La luce del sole faceva risaltare le stelle e le strisce che vi aveva dipinto.

“Io che pensavo che l’avessi creata e indossata perché è il quattro luglio ed è in tema” sussurrò Steve.

“Oh no, ho pensato solo a te” ribatté Stark.

Rogers chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra bollenti, sentendo il pizzetto di lui solleticarlo.

 

[210; doubledrabble].


	3. Scacco Matto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony; Pepperony.

Cap.30 Scacco Matto

 

Pepper appoggiò la mano sul fianco e batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere. Era ritta in piedi davanti alla macchina di vernice nera, dai dettagli argentati, la luce del sole faceva splendere di riflessi aranciati i suoi capelli biondo rossicci.

“Adesso Tony è arrivato a chiedere ai suoi amici di mettere una buona parola per lui?” domandò.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al petto e negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca di capelli biondo cenere.

“No, sono venuto di mia volontà. Stark non può vivere senza di lei, e il mondo non sa come gestirlo se non c’è lei a moderarlo” spiegò.

 

[109].

 

Il vento fece rotolare via un ombrello sull’asfalto.

Pepper guardò Capitan America, la barba spessa sul suo viso, i suoi occhi arrossati e corrugò la fronte.

“Ho sentito in televisione che sei diventato un ricercato. Pensavo che anche Tony fosse finito nei guai, è così?” domandò.

Steve negò lentamente con il capo.

“Stark è rimasto dalla parte del governo, è stato la voce della ragione questa volta. Ed ha veramente bisogno di lei, ha da poco scoperto come sono morti i suoi genitori” sussurrò roco.

< Ed il mio lato oscuro, i demoni che mi sanno agitare quando do il peggio di me > pensò.

 

[105].

 

“Allora andrò da Tony, grazie per avermi avvisato” disse Pepper. Aprì la portiera della macchina e vi entrò, Steve si allontanò. Si tastò la schiena, trovando solo le sue spalle e sospirò, si sedette in sella alla motocicletta. Si voltò e vide Pepper mettere in moto e la macchina nera allontanarsi, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulla vernice nera.

< Non sarò mai la persona giusta accanto a Stark, non sarò mai io quello che amerà. Dopo tutti i miei sbagli è giusto che gli ridia almeno la donna che ama > pensò. Mise il piede sul cavalletto e mise in moto la motocicletta, diede gas e partì.

 

[109].


End file.
